The Enemy
by BensidyLove
Summary: One bad day at work turned into an one block walk to a bar. One look from a familiar face turned into one drink. One drink turned into an one night stand. An one night stand turned into one date. Olivia didn't know how she let it get this far, but she was now dating the enemy.


**I literally couldn't resist writing this one. I'm tired of the typical Langson fics. One night stand, Olivia gets pregnant, she hides the pregnancy, blah blah blah. I'll attend to my other stories, but reviews are always nice. :)**

* * *

One bad day at work turned into an one block walk to a bar. One look from a familiar face turned into one drink. One drink turned into an one night stand. An one night stand turned into one date. Olivia didn't know how she let it get this far, but she was now dating the enemy.

"You ready to go, Liv?" Trevor yelled from the living room.

Olivia straighten out her dark gray dress and took a deep breath. She was still somewhat in shocked that she allowed them to go on more than one date. Now they were on date number 10 and she found herself really like him. "Yeah, one minute." She replied back.

Nobody knew about her and Trevor. Not even Casey or Rafael. She wasn't ashamed of him at all. He was tall, smart, handsome, and made good money. She just didn't like his job. So far, that was the only negative about him. However, since they started dating, he hasn't taken on any SVU cases no matter who the client was.

She walked out the room to see him on the couch watching the game. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

He slowly turned his head and his jaw slightly dropped. "You never fail to amaze me. You look great."

That was another thing Olivia liked about him. He was always giving her compliments. Since they got sex out the way, she knew it wasn't just to get in her pants. Since their drunken night, they hadn't had sex. Olivia didn't need this relationship more complicated than it already was.

"Thanks. She looked at the basketball game that was playing on TV. "You can finish the 4th quarter, then we can go."

He smiled. "You truly are the best. Two minutes and the game will be over."

"So I've heard. Would you like a beer or something?"

"I'm good, ." He averted his attention back on the game. "C'mon! That was a foul!"

Olivia shook her head and chuckled as she sat next to him on the couch. Beforehand, she would have never taken Trevor as a basketball fan, nor did she think he played basketball while in high school. There were a lot of things she found out about since they started dating. She had to admit, she's always found him attractive, but he wasn't the most likeable person in the workplace.

"What the hell? Are these refs blind? That was the worst called game I've ever watched." He turned the TV off and slammed the remote on the coffee table.

The action made Olivia jump a little. She really hoped he wasn't going to spend the rest of the night mad over some basketball game. She laid her hand on his thigh. "I agree. They were fouled and I swear it was some goaltending going on."

"So you saw it too? I swear..." He shook his head. "That's not going to ruin our night. Unlike those refs, I have a date with a beautiful detective tonight." He smiled, then kissed her hand. "Are you ready?"

She smiled. "I've been ready. You know if you acted this sweet around other people, they may actually like you."

"Ha. I don't care what anyone thinks besides you. They aren't important to me at all."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "So now I'm special?"

"Like you didn't know. These last three months have been the best months of my life because of you."

She didn't know what to say to that. Most of the guys she dated wasn't as sweet and romantic as Trevor. Of course she was happy with him, but she couldn't get rid of the lingering thought that this man made a living by putting the people she so desperately tried to keep off the streets, back on the streets.

Oliva just simply smiled, leaned over, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "We have a reservation. Lets get going."

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell us who you're dating?" Fin asked as he and Olivia stepped on the elevator.

"Yes, when I know things are serious enough."

"Okay." Fin seemed satisfied with her answer. This guy is making you happy? I'm not going to have to kick his ass or anything?"

Olivia smiled. "He is making me very happy. When I'm ready for you guys to meet, I'm sure you'll like him." But to be honest, she didn't know if anyone would approve of her dating a defense attorney, especially the same attorney who had never failed to give them a run for their money.

"I don't want to meet this guy at your wedding, but if you're happy, I'm happy as well." Fin walked off the elevator leaving Olivia alone.

Her stomach did a complete flop at marriage. She wasn't thinking that far into their relationship at all. Commitment scared the hell out of Olivia and she didn't think she would ever get married. She was happy Fin or anyone for that matter wasn't pressuring her into meeting Trevor. She liked the arrangement they had going on now. Olivia shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, and started to think about work. She walked off the elevator just before the doors closed.

"So how was your date last night?" Nick asked as soon as he saw Olivia walk into the precinct. He hated that he didn't know who she was dating, but he was content with knowing that he was at least making her happy.

"It was nice. He took me to a nice restaurant, then we walked around the park. After that, he took me home." She sat at her desk. "You and Cynthia?"

"Taking things slow. Zara seems to like her."

Olivia smiled. "That's great. It's nice to see you happy again, partner."

"Nice to see you happy, too. I think work is much more enjoyable now." Nick joked.

"Ha!" Olivia smiled. "You got jokes, rookie."

"Oh, c'mon. I'm going on my 3rd year here. I'm not a rookie anymore."

"Yeah, too bad I don't care." Olivia chuckled. "Any cases?"

"Our current suspect is waiting on his lawyer to come. I think he called Langan."

Olivia's mouth immediately went dry, and she felt her stomach drop three floors. Her and Trevor had never had to deal with seeing each other in the workplace now that they made their relationship official. She knew they couldn't avoid this situation forever, but she wasn't ready at this precise moment. "Oh, uh, he picked a shark." She said awkwardly, hoping that nobody picked up on her behavior. "I'll be right back." She hurried off to the bathroom where she sent Trevor a quick message.

_Your new client is one of my suspects. I'll pull myself from the case so this doesn't cause any problems if and when we disclose._

Trevor replied immediately as if he was already waiting for her message.

_Don't worry about it. I already told him I couldn't defend him. I'm staying away from all SVU cases. I really want us to work out, Liv. I know you hate my job, but right now, there's nothing I can do about it._

She read the message over and over and couldn't believe it. She knew for a fact that defense attorneys made most of their money off of SVU cases, especially a high profile case like this one.

_You didn't have to do that._

_I did, and I'll do it every time. Listen, if you can get off at a decent time, I want to talk to you tonight about some things. Is that okay?_

She gulped. If it was one thing Olivia hated, it was when people told her they needed to talk. She especially hated talking about her feelings, but if Trevor was making sacrifices for her, she could do the same.

_Yeah, that's fine. I'll text you if we catch something._

_Alright. Have a good day, babe, and stay safe for me._

She smiled and even blushed a little at his last message. He had a way of reassuring her that in the end, everything would be alright.

_I will. You have a good day too. Don't win too many cases. Even though the prisons and jails are overcrowded, we don't need anymore bad guys on the streets._

_You're adorable, but you have my word. I gotta go. Recess is over. Talk to you later._

* * *

Fortunate for Trevor, but unfortunate for Olivia, she didn't catch any more cases that night. She was in her apartment with a glass of wine in her hand waiting for him to come over. The possibilities were endless with what he wanted to talk to her about. She was preparing herself for the worst, but yet, she was still hoping for the best. She was brought out her reverie when she heard a knock at the door. She took a deep breath before she arose from her seat. She opened the door and her nose was instantly filled with a mouth-watering aroma. He had made her favorite meal of his that he knew how to cook; chicken-noodle casserole. "Hey," She said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, beautiful. I brought your favorite." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before he walked in the apartment.

"Thanks." She said as she closed the door. She watched as Trevor pulled out plates and begin to get dinner ready. Sometimes she found herself just staring at him, trying to convince herself that this was real. That this relationship was real.

"Earth to Liv. I said dinner was ready." Trevor said snapping his fingers in her face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." She forced a smile.

"You sure that's it, baby? You know you can tell me anything." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, something that she loved she had to do because of the height difference. "Now are you going to feed me?"

He smiled. "Of course. Sit at the table." He noticed the glass on wine on the coffee table. "I'll refill that for you."

"Thank you." Olivia said as she made her way to the table.

Trevor got the plates, and refilled Olivia's glass, while getting himself one also. He sat down next to her and rested his hand on her thigh. "How was work?"

"Slow, thank God. Our suspect got stuck with a lawyer who probably just graduated from law school. Other than that, I did paperwork all day."

"And thought about me." Trevor flashed her a smile.

"Of course." She chuckled. "What about you?"

"Well...I won all my cases, and got a plea bargain. Sorry." He smiled.

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Why are you so good at your job?"

"Because I'm dating a detective with a higher closure rate than me. She keeps me on my toes."

Olivia smirked and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "Hm. She sounds pretty amazing. Is she cute?'"

"Oh, she's beautiful. Her smile and eyes are my favorite attributes of hers. God, and her walk; filled with so much grace, but a little sass and badassness."

Olivia tried not to blush, but Trevor made it so hard not to do. She loved that he loved everything about her, even things she hated. "Trev.."

"I do mean it, Olivia. You're perfect to me." He looked her in the eyes, so she would know he meant every word he said. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He turned so he could face her completely. "I want to take us to the next step."

Olivia gulped hard. It was too early for marriage, moving in, him having a toothbrush over. It all was just too soon. "Which is what?"

"Let's disclose."

Her eyes widen and her mouth went dry. "I mean, what? You're serious?"

"Yes. I'm tired of hiding our relationship. If it was up to me, I would be screaming I'm with you from the rooftops. I understand if you're not ready, just think about it."

She smiled. Trevor was so different from any other man she has ever dated. Of course she had doubts about his job and what her fellow detectives would think, but right now she was happy with him, and that's all that mattered. "I don't need to think about it. First thing tomorrow, I'm telling Cragen."

"Are you sure? I can wait until you're absolutely positive. I mean what if you lose your job?"

She grabbed his hands. "I'm ready. If I can't be a detective, I'm a certified rape crisis counselor, so I can still do what I love, which is help victims."

"I'm not coming between you and your job. You love it way too much. Maybe I'll switch to white collar crimes instead. I just want us to work."

She gently grazed his cheek. "What's going to make you happy?"

He moved his head slightly so he could kiss her palm before he replied. "Making you happy. I mean, you shouldn't get in much trouble because I haven't stepped foot in the 1-6 since our first date. Maybe I could go with you?"

"I know you're an attorney and all, but even you won't be able to defend yourself against Fin, Nick, and Cragen."

He chuckled. "You're right, but they're just looking out for you. Honestly, whatever you decide, I'm okay with."

"Trevor, you're the longest relationship I've had."

"I know, and I think that's crazy because you're worth whatever we go through."

She was hesitant. Trevor was all in, yet she still had her walls up. It was natural for her, especially after Elliot left with no goodbye. "I just want to wait a little bit. I don't want to disclose, then two weeks later we break up."

He squeezed her hands. "I get it. No pressure, baby. You just tell me when, and I'll be ready."

She let out a loud, long breath of air, then smiled.

Trevor was confused. "What?"

"I'm just glad that's all you wanted to talk about, and you didn't pressure me into a decision."

"Did you think I was going to come over here and give you an ultimatum?"

She shrugged. "Well yeah, and you're kind of persuasive, so I didn't know what to think, to be honest."

"C'mon, Liv. You should know that how I act inside the courtroom is different from how I act outside."

"I'm pretty sure you're wrong. The way you act inside the courtroom, is the way you act inside the bedroom." She smirked.

He moved closer to her and smiled. "Maybe I need to refresh your memory."

Olivia snickered. "Maybe, just maybe you can dessert after dinner." For the first time since they started dating, Olivia felt positive that this relationship would be long-term.

"So I have to be a little persuasive?" He raised an eyebrow. "That's fine. I know exactly what you like."


End file.
